The present invention describes a method by which customer call survey results can be collected, processed, and disseminated in real-time for immediate review and action by customer experience management. Idea is to establish an almost immediate feedback mechanism for customer survey results that can be utilized by quality management in improving the overall customer experience. In addition to call survey results, 100% of the Customer-Agent interaction is recorded for all surveys completed for immediate cross-reference and analysis.
In establishing client to business applications, successful customer telephony support is key to maintaining customer's loyalty. In Customer Call Center applications, research indicates that customers who call into call centers and have had a problem that has been effectively addressed are more loyal to the company than those customers who never had a problem.
Many methods to collect customer feedback exist in the market today. Some of these include post experience mailed surveys, follow-up call surveys, or on-line internet surveys. The problem with these types of customer experience data collection techniques is that they:                Are not stream-lined and real-time enough to address issues or take advantage of key learnings immediately,        Do not provide the proper coaching of agents in real-time or in near real-time,        Do not allow the customer to supply the appropriate feedback during the actual call center experience,        Do not supply real-time feedback to customer quality management for tracking of trends/issues that may need to be addressed, and        Do not have the ability to align survey results to actual Customer-Agent interaction recordings.        
Therefore, what is needed to overcome the aforementioned limitation, is a system in which customers can supply survey results during their call center experience and these results can be captured, processed, and displayed in real-time for more effective customer call management quality and control.